The present invention relates to an outboard motor and, more particularly, to an outboard motor having an improved fuel pump arrangement structure.
In a known art, there has been provided a four-stroke-cycle engine in which a mechanical fuel pump is driven by using an eccentric cam formed on a cam shaft constituting a valve moving mechanism. In such engine, the fuel pump is generally mounted on a cylinder head cover so that a moving (reciprocal) direction of a plunger of the fuel pump is perpendicular to the axis of the cam shaft.
However, in an engine to be mounted to an outboard motor, it is general that a crank shaft is vertically arranged, in an usable state, i.e. in a state of the outboard motor to a hell, and a cylinder head is disposed ar a rear portion of the engine. According to such arrangement, the fuel pump projects rearward, and as a result, the entire longitudinal length of the outboard motor itself will be made longer, providing a problem of compact structure.